Mahou Shoujo Magical Mai
Concept / Plot Mahou Shoujo Magical Mai is a parody that appear in two episodes of School Rumble anime. In episode 4, Mahou Shoujo Magical Mai is introduced, and the episode 21 is an independent story inside Mahou Shoujo Magical Mai world. In the parody, high school student of 1-C class Mai Otsuka is able to transform into Mahou Shoujo Magical Mai thanks to her star wand and her magical words "Change Up! Mai-Mai Dream!". She is Tauro, and her blood is type A. She is the daughter of the King and the Quuen of the Magical Land. Her partner is a talking winged black cat. She has an attack called "Magical Flash" and uses a paper fan as a weapon to fight. The wings of her wand can turn into giant and she can fly with them. She is in love with the misterious hero Mask Kamen that is revealed to be a fat person when he takes off his mask. Tsukamoto is another magical girl called Marshmallow Tenma able to transform with her magical words "Milky Change". Tenma seems to be the rival of Mai and can fly above a luminous circle and a has a little fairy as her partner. The archenemy of this show is the evil king Daimao, that is in love with Tsukamoto. Appearance in School Rumble anime 'Second Season, episode 04- "Engeki de Mōsō! Sentō de Mōsō! Onigiri de Mōsō!"' English Title: "Wild Ideas about the Play! Wild Ideas at the Bathhouse! Wild Ideas about Rice Balls!" Japanese Title: 演劇で妄想! 銭湯で妄想! オニギリで妄想! Airdate: April 23, 2006 The episode starts with the transformation of Mahou Shoujo Magical Mai. She tells us to watch the TV on a well-lit room and and at a safe distance. In the middle of the episode, a script of Mahou Shoujo Magical Mai is seen and a introduction and speed up sequence of Mai transformation is shown. 'Second Season, episode 21- "...Sukuran desu. ...Sukuran desu yo. ...Sukuran desu tteba!"' English Title: "This is School Rumble... It Really is School Rumble... It's School Rumble, I Tell You!" Japanese Title: ...スクランです. ......スクランですよ. .........スクランですってば! Airdate: August 20, 2006 The episode starts with an exclusive opening for Mahou Shoujo Magical Mai. A misterious hero called Mask Kamen is fighting against a villain called Daimao, but he loses and is captured. Mai wake up from the bed and goes to brakfast. She introduces her parents and her cat appear giving her a blue rose called Damask. When Mai goes to school, the cat ask her about which person will she use the rose. Mai answer is Mask Kamen, but she doesn' know how to find him, she remembers all the times he save her. Mai find two kids two bothering other one and she decides to transform and save him using her Magical Flash and her paper fan weapon. When the kids run away, Tsukamoto appear as Marshmallow Tenma with a sexy magical girl outfit and give Mai a letter from Daimao. Tenma run away and Mai read the letter. Daimao ask Mai to go to his magical castle to save Mask Kamen. Mai wants to save him, but she's afraid about her enemies strenght and remember when Tsukamoto was a good magical girl and Tenma's transformation is shown. Mai arrive at the castle and find a boy that helps her to enter into the castle. In the meantime, Mask Kamen and Daimao are talking: Daimao loves Tsukamoto and wants to defeat Mai because if he do that, Tenma will be the only magical girl in the town. Mai finds Karasuma that helps her to pass the castle, she defeat some enemies on the road. Mai finds Daimao and the fight start. Tenma appear and flirts with Karasuma. Daimao becomes jealous and run away. Mai uses her winged wand to follow him flying. The battle between Mai and Daimao continues on the roof of the castle. Daimao tells Mai to set free Mask Kamen if she ceases to be a magical girl. Mai start to think about it and Mask Kamen gives courage t o her causin a brave fight against Daimao. The villain traps her but he set free her and Mask Kamen when she cries. Mai stabs the blue rose to Mask Kamen ear causing it bleed. She only should to put it on his ear with her love feeling, but she got it wrong. Mask Kamen rises, but he can't accept Mai feelings. He goes, but Mai ask him to see his face. When he takes off his mask, he transform into a fat person that destroy the castle because his weight. Magical Mai continues her mission saving people and the episode ends. Category:Parody Category:Others (without Show) Category:2000-2009